


Labour Day

by becausecockles



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Labour, M/M, Open Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becausecockles/pseuds/becausecockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha are enjoying a cozy afternoon together when Danneel goes into labour. Everything from the moment Jensen gets the call to his arrival at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labour Day

**Author's Note:**

> While chronology doesn't technically allow this fic to exist as part of the 'Domestic JMDV' series, the conditions are much the same in terms of the characters' relationships to/with one another.

|| - - - - - + - - - - - ||

 

At first, Jensen thinks that there’s some no-talent jackass playing an electric keyboard in his head. Synthesized horns and percussion instruments rattling against the insides of his skull. Within a few seconds though, he’s awake enough to recognize that there is an actual melody being played. A melody that’s pretty damn familiar.

It’s his cellphone ringing. And-  _shit_. It’s Danneel’s ringtone.

Grabbing the device, he blindly mashes the button to connect the call. There’s an annoyed grunt in the bed beside him as he sits up, and Jensen tosses a quick glance at Misha before speaking into the receiver. “Hello?”

It isn’t Danneel’s voice on the other end, though. It’s her friend Casey. “Jensen! Hey!”

“Case… what’s up?” he asks, a mixture of curiosity and anticipation in his tone. There’s really only one reason he can think of that his wife’s friend would be using her phone to call him.

“It’s Dannie!” Casey practically shouts back, her voice an excited squeak. “We’re at East Lake Memorial. You’ve gotta get here- she’s in labour!”  
  
  


|| - - - - - + - - - - - ||

  
  
  
Misha crawls out of consciousness when he hears the clatter of Jensen’s phone on the bedside table. Granted, two o’clock in the afternoon isn’t an unreasonable time to be calling somebody, but he’s a little perturbed at being tugged out of an otherwise peaceful sleep.

Danneel was out with her friends for the afternoon, so he and Jensen had used it as an opportunity for a midday date. One that hadn’t turned into much more than homemade lunch at the Collins home, a walk through the neighbourhood with the kids, and then finally back home for some lazy snuggling and a nap.

Peeking over his partner’s broad chest, he glares at the noisy object before throwing an arm over his eyes to shield them from the afternoon light streaming in through the window.

Thirty seconds later though, he’s hauled into a fully wakened state when a hand slaps down on his right pectoral muscle. “What?” he hears Jensen ask. “Now?  _Now_? Okay! All right, yeah! I’m on my way!” Green eyes track down to meet Misha’s. They’re shining with delight and just a teency bit of terror. “Wait, wait. Text me that info, there’s no chance I’m remembering it right now,” he says with a laugh. “All right. Yeah. See you.”

By now, Misha has propped himself up on one elbow, and is looking at Jensen with an expectant smile. From the tone Jensen had been using on the phone, it was pretty obvious that whatever he was hearing, it was good news. “What is it?”

Snapping his phone shut, Jensen leans in to steal a quick but firm kiss from Misha’s lips before he flies out of the bed, sheets fluttering around him. “Danneel! Her water broke, Mish, she’s-”

“ _What_? Jen!”

“I know!”

Misha vaults out of the bed after him, and joins him in the search for their clothes on the floor. It’s not until they’re switching up their undershirts- each of them having grabbed the wrong one –that Jensen stops to look at him. “Mish, what are you doing?”

“I’m coming with you.”

Jensen hesitates. The buzz of nervous, excited energy that surrounds him stalls for a moment. “Um. I don’t know… I mean, I don’t think…”

“I don’t mean  _into the hospital_ ,” Misha assures him, realizing what his partner is trying to say. This was something the three of them had discussed months ago, after all. Despite the new bonds that had been formed and fortified between the Ackles and Collins families in the last year or so, the birth of their first child was something that Jensen and Danneel obviously wanted to keep between the two of them. A boundary that Misha was happy to respect. In fact, he’d been surprised when they brought it up with him in the first place, because he’d taken it as a given that this wasn’t something he’d be a direct participant in. 

Stepping up to Jensen, Misha cups his hands around the other man’s arms. “I just mean I’ll drive you there,” he continues, starting to do up Jensen’s buttons for him. “’Cause there’s no way I trust you behind the wheel of a car right now.”

Relief washes over the taller man’s face, and he nods, taking over for Misha to finish his last few buttons. “Okay. Right. Of course.”

Misha just shakes his head, scrubs a hand through Jensen’s hair and pulls him down to place a kiss on his forehead. “You have your bag in the car?”

“Yup.”

“Wallet, phone, keys?” he rattles off, making a mental note to grab the same items for himself on their way out the door.

“Check.”

“All right, then,” Misha says, stepping around Jensen and moving towards the bedroom door. “Let’s go make you a Dad!”  
  
  


|| - - - - - + - - - - - ||

 

They make their way out of the Collins home with all the grace and subtlety of a typhoon. Vicki looks up from her laptop on their way by, asking what’s going on.

This isn’t his news to deliver, so Misha looks to Jensen for a reply.

“Danneel’s in labour,” Jensen supplies, that proud ‘I’m about to be a parent’ smile perpetually stuck between his cheeks.

Vicki snaps her computer shut. “ _Really_?”

“Yup.”

“ _Really_?”

“Yeah,” he answers with a breathy laugh.

“Well get over here, then!” Vicki exclaims with a triumphant whoop, jumping out of her seat and rushing over to wrap him up in a hug. When she pulls back, she keeps him close long enough to kiss one of his stubbly cheeks. “You’re driving him?” she asks Misha.

“Yeah.”

“Well then, giddy-up, boys!” she says with a grin, patting Jensen on the chest. “You’ve got a baby to meet.”  
  
  


|| - - - - - + - - - - - ||

 

Frankly, Misha is surprised that the whole car isn’t vibrating as they soar down the highway. Jensen has his seatbelt on, thankfully, but he’s leaning all the way forward in his seat, one hand gripping the dashboard like it’s the only thing keeping him from falling off the edge of a cliff.

“Come on! Come  _on_  what are you doing, dude? It’s a freeway, get moving!” he yells at a driver in front of them.

Misha calmly signals to pass the blue sedan, and laughs. “Jensen, we’re already doing seventy-five. We’ll get there long before the baby’s even thinking about coming, I promise you.”

At that, Jensen just shoots him an annoyed look, and continues his aggressive co-piloting.   
  
  


|| - - - - - + - - - - - ||

 

Funny thing is, in spite of his desperation to have arrived at the hospital freaking _yesterday_ , when they do finally pull up in front of the entrance, Jensen actually hesitates. Unclips his seatbelt, sits back in his seat, and just… stops.

This is it. This is really  _happening_.

Jensen is about to become a father. Danneel a mother.

Something they’ve been talking about for years. Jokingly at first, when they’d only been together for about six months. But their conversations on the subject grew more and more serious as their relationship did the same. Until finally, nine months ago, it became official.

Now here he is. After all this waiting and all of this preparation. He’s sitting here and he doesn’t know whether he’s ecstatic or terrified. Probably because he’s feeling  _both_  emotions in equal measure.

Because he  _wants_  to meet their daughter. So badly. Even though she’ll just be a screaming, squirming mess of limbs at first. Heck, he  _already_  loves her, and it’s a feeling he knows will only intensify once he’s holding her in his arms.

Then again, a part of him wants to just run screaming in the opposite direction, because his wife is about to bring a life into this world. One that they will both be responsible for raising and protecting and educating and disciplining and holy crap holy crap holy crap holy-

“ _Jensen_.”

Misha’s voice cuts into his mental tirade, and he turns to look at him. An understanding gaze coated in the cool blue waters of the Pacific Ocean stare back at him. It calms Jensen, even just enough to reboot his brain into a functional state again. “Yeah,” he says on a shaky breath, dropping his chin to his chest and pulling another wave of air through his lungs. “Yeah, I’m good.”

A warm hand wraps around the back of his neck and kneads at the pillar of muscle with gentle strokes. “Okay. You sure?”

“Yeah. Promise.” He turns to meet his lover’s gaze again. “Misha…” he says, expression shifting into an awed grin. He doesn’t notice his own hand reaching across the gap between them to thread their fingers together. “I’m about to be a dad.”

Misha offers him one of his wide, gummy smiles. He squeezes Jensen’s hand. “I know. Except, I hate to break it to you, but… that isn’t really something you can do from the front seat of my car.”

The not-funny-at-all joke is enough to break him out of his reverie, and he laughs anyway. “Right. Okay.” Turning around, he tugs his duffel bag out of the back seat. “I’ll call you later?” he offers, one hand already gripping the door handle.

“No, you won’t,” Misha says with a note of finality. Before Jensen can protest, he lifts a hand to silence him. “Trust me. You just won’t.” There’s no bitterness in his voice as he says it, a fact that is further punctuated when he pulls Jensen in for a parting kiss. They let this one linger a little longer than their previous ones. Lips catching between teeth, tongues whispering against each other. “Spend this time with your wife and your daughter, Jen,” Misha murmurs into the space between their lips, kissing the corner of his mouth. “I’m okay with being an afterthought for a little while.”

Jensen peers at him for a moment, perpetually mystified as to how he managed to find a wife and a boyfriend who were as concerned about each other’s needs and welfare as they were about him. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” he asks in an endearing tone. Wrapping an arm around his neck, Jensen pulls him in for a hug. “I love you.”

Misha huffs against him, squeezing back with his arm around Jensen’s ribcage. “I love you, too.” Untangling them a moment later, Misha cups Jensen’s cheek in his hand and smirks. “Now get the hell outta here.” 


End file.
